


And Through the Crowd, I Saw You

by ThePureWolf



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, not really a romance, possible future story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureWolf/pseuds/ThePureWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain YouTuber meets a fan that means more to them then they imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Through the Crowd, I Saw You

        "Elizabeth!" I heard my friend call. I looked over at her and smiled.  
        "Sorry, I was daydreaming again." I apologize.  
        My friend Audrey laughs, "It's okay, I understand that you're nervous, it is your first con. It's mine too, and I'm glad you brought me!"  
        I giggle, "Well it would be no fun by myself."  
        "But won't you be meeting subs?"  
        "Yeah, maybe a few." I sigh and look out the window. Audrey giggles and continues to drive, while I try to calm my nerves.   
        I have no idea what I'm getting myself into. I'm not going to have a panel or anything but I know people are still going to recognize me. They will probably come up and ask me questions, maybe ask for a picture or two. I reached up and ran my fingers through my shoulder length red hair.  
        Audrey parks and takes out our tickets, giving one to me and getting out. I followed her lead, walking behind her as we got in line.  
        "Oh my god!" I hear someone say ,"You're that one girl on YouTube!" I turn to see a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes.   
        I smile at her, "Yes I am, it's good to meet you."  
        She giggled, "Can you sign my shirt?"  
        I nod, taking a Sharpie she hands me and writing on her plain white shirt my YouTube name.  
        She clapped and hugged me, "Thank you so much!" I just laughed and hugged her back.  
        She pulled away and ran back to her parents near the front of the line. I smiled to myself as the line inched forward a little.  
        "Wow, you're not even through the door yet. Look at my celebrity friend." Audrey said jokingly, nudging me.  
        I laugh, "I'm not as famous as some of the other YouTubers that are going to be here."  
        "You hope your YouTube dream man is here?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows.  
        I roll my eyes, "He's just a normal guy with fluffy hair."  
        Audrey laughed, "Not a normal guy to you."  
        "He is!" I claimed, blushing. We finally get to the front and show the men there our tickets. They smile warmly and let us inside.  
        Audrey and I walked around excitedly, looking at everything. As a popular gaming channel at a convention about games, naturally quite a few developers recognized me.  
        I promised to try their games when they came out and happily moved on. They weren't the only ones to recognize me. Lots of fans came up to say hi and give me stuff. I always enjoyed the fanart and letter and promised to look through all of them later. A promise I intend to keep.  
        "Can we stop by the bathroom real quick? I have to tinkle." Audrey said three hours into the event.  
        I giggled and nodded, looking around for the bathroom. "Are you also going to be putting more of that crap on your face?"  
        "Hey! It's not crap, it's make up! And yes, maybe I will freshen it up a bit." She said, pouting.  
        I just rolled my eyes and lead her through the crowd to bathrooms I spotted nearby.  
        She walked through the doors and I relaxed against the wall outside, sitting down. There wasn't as many people over here since there wasn't any booths set up near the bathrooms.  
        I pull my phone out and get on Twitter, scrolling and commenting on a couple things, as well as tweeting how much fun I was having.  
        When I looked up, I notice a man wearing my channels logo. His blue eyes widened and he smiled, "I thought that was you! I love your channel." He said, then blushes slightly, "And your brown eyes are pretty."  
        I giggle a little and blush, standing. "Thank you, and I'm glad you like them. I always thought brown eyes were boring though."  
        He laughed and walked a little towards me, "Can I hug you?" I smile and nods, hugging him when he holds his arms out. He seemed about my age. I turned 24 a couple months ago, and he couldn't be older than that.  
        I pull away and smile, taking a selfie with him with his phone before telling him goodbye.  
        "He was hot." Audrey says, making me blush again.  
        "Whatever, let's get going, we still have a lot to see." I retort.  
        We tried to hit up a couple booths about games already out. I didn't hesitate to compliment the creators of Outlast, since I loved that game. Asylum horror games are the best if you ask me.  
        We came across a food court an hour or so later and decided to stop to eat. "Since you paid for my ticket, it's the least I can do to pay for lunch." Audrey insists.  
        "Really? You don't have to." I tell her with a smile.  
        She smiles back, "I want to. Pizza I'm guessing?"  
        I giggle and nod, "I'll find a table." I hold her bag of stuff we bought so far and look around, spotting an empty table only a couple yards away.  
        I set our stuff on it and sit, resting my sore feet. My eyes wander around the tables near us, scanning the large crowd of people. I stop when my eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones a couple tables away. I immediately take back my earlier comment about brown eyes being boring.  
        The man with the beautiful eyes blushed when he relaized I was staring and looked down at his phone. I studied him.  
        His black hair was cut short in a way that gave him bangs. He appeared to be very lean except for his shoulders and arms, which were muscular. His normal black t-shirt and blue jeans complimented his slightly tan skin well, though in a certain light he looked a little pale too.  
        I spotted my logo on his phone case and smiled, getting up and pushing my way through the crowd, sitting across from him, "There's no need to be shy, I don't bite."  
        He jumped, those gorgeous brown eyes focusing on me again. He seemed to have a little Asian in him, making his eyes slightly slanted and his face a little long. He also had a big nose and thin lips, which was pretty adorable if you asked me. The man immediately blushed again. "I know...I just didn't want to bother you..." He said quietly.  
        I felt my insides melt at his deep, basey voice. I smiled at him, "You wouldn't be bothering me. What's your name?"  
        He half smiled, showing a couple beautiful teeth. "I'm Mark." He said, holding his hand out.  
        I put my hand in his, watching as it devoured mine, shaking it, "I'm-"  
        He cut me off with a blush, "You're Elizabeth from the Eliplier channel. I've been a fan for almost three years now."  
        I giggle and blush, "And how old are you?"  
        "26...I'm a biomedical engineer."  
        "Wow, that's pretty impressive."  
        Mark sighs, "It's not very fun though..."  
        I hear Audrey call my name and look over at her. She's holding two plates of pizza, a smirk on her face. I blush and look at Mark, "My friend has my food." I grin at him, "It was nice meeting you though."  
        "Yeah...It was a dream meeting you." He said sincerely. I felt my face grow hot and my smile widen.  
        "Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." I say, standing.  
        His eyes look a little hopeful, and he nods, "Yeah, I hope so."   
        I make my way back over to Audrey, taking my pizza from her and sitting, taking a bite.  
        She sits across from me with a raised eyebrow, "Who was that guy?"  
        I glance back over where he was, seeing he was gone now, and sigh, "Just a fan I saw staring..." She just smiled and shook her head, starting to eat.  
        I tried to focus on the rest of the convention, but I found myself searching for Mark more than once. By the time we were getting in the car, I was exhausted.  
        His brown eyes never left my mind, and as Audrey talked on and on while we drove home, I smiled to myself and looked out my window. I will find him again. This Mark guy, he's out there somewhere. I promise myself that I will see him again.


End file.
